Festung Ehrenbreitstein
Ehrenbreitstein. Ehrenbreitstein, Hermannstein, wichtige Bergfestung auf einem Felsen, diesseits am Rhein, Coblenz gegenüber, im ehemaligen Erzstift Trier. Die Franzosen hielten sie von 1798 bis 1799 während der Friedensunterhandlungen bloquirt, da sie sich endlich den 26. Jenner aus Mangel an Lebensmitteln ergeben mußte, und 1801 gesprengt wurde. Unter am Felsen bey dem Städtchen Thal-Ehrenbreitstein, ist das Kurfürstliche Residenzschloß, welches aber bey Belagerung der Festung großen Theils ruinirt worden ist. Das Städtchen ist gut gebaut und sehr nahrhaft, zum Theil auch durch den Schleichhandel nach Koblenz, mit welcher Stadt es durch eine fliegende Brücke verbunden ist. Im J. 1802 wurde die gesprengte Festung, das Städtchen und dazugehörige Amt dem Fürsten Nassau-Weilburg als Entschädigung zugetheilt. Von Reisende. August Josef Ludwig von Wackerbarth. 1791 Wir sezten uns auf die fliegende Brükke und fuhren in Begleitung einiger schüchternen Franzosen über den Rhein, der hier wenigstens eine Viertelstunde breit ist. Aber Sie werden mich fragen: eine fliegende Brükke? was ist denn das für ein sonderbares Ding? -- Denken Sie sich ein grosses Vierek; das aus dikken eichenen Bohlen zusammen gesezt ist, auf den Seiten ein hölzernes Geländer, welches vor dem Herunterfallen sichert, unter diesem Vierek ein Paar grosse Kähne, von welchen es getragen wird und die an starken eisernen Ketten hängen; so haben Sie völlig das, was man hier eine fliegende Brükke nennt. Einige darauf befindliche Männer lenken dieselbe nach ihrem Gutbefinden rechts und links, vorwärts und rükwärts, durch etliche Ruder und durch etliche an den Ufern des Rheins befestigte sehr starke Seile. Auf diesem sonderbaren Fahrzeuge kamen wir also auf die östliche Seite des Rheins, an den Fuss der alten Festung Ehrenbreitstein. Auf dieser Seite liegen noch ein Paar ganz hübsche Strassen von Koblenz. Alles wimmelte hier von Emigranten. Gleich vor den Mauern dieser Häuser exerzirten sie, und machten auf ihren Pferden allerlei lustige Manoeuvres, um denn doch endlich einmal ihren lieben König, Ludwig XVI, wieder auf den Thron zu sezzen, sich dadurch eine nur noch unumschränktere Gewalt anzumaassen, und so wieder mit erneuerten Kräften despotisiren zu können. Ein wenig nordwärts windet sich der Weg längst dem Rheine nach der Festung Ehrenbreitstein hinauf. Eine ungeheure Steinmasse lag vor uns; und ein in den Felsen gehauener enger Weg, an dessen Seiten hie und da Bänke zum Ausruhen angebracht waren, brachte uns endlich fast Athemlos zu dem ersten Thore. Noch mussten wir drei andere passiren, ehe wir in die eigentliche Festung kamen. Ich übergehe die sonderbaren Gestalten, die sich uns sogleich an den Thoren darstellten. Nachdem wir über noch eine Aufziehbrükke gestiegen waren, erblikten wir die eigentliche Festung. innerhalb derselben liegt ein geräumiger vierekkigter Plaz, der auf der einen Seite das Haus der Oberbefehlshabers, auf den beiden andern aber Vorrathshäuser und Baraken, oder Soldatenhütten, und auf der vierten das Zeughaus hat. Gewöhnlich wird auf diesem Plazze sogleich unter andern Alterthümern jedem Fremden die berüchtigte Kanone von erstaunender Grösse gezeigt. Da man so viel Wesens in Koblenz und in der ganzen Rheingegend davon macht, so wird es wohl nöthig seyn, dass ich hier ihre Grösse angebe. Sie ist achtzehn und einen halben Fuss lang. Ihre Mündung, oder Oeffnung hält anderthalb, und ihr Hintertheil drei Fuss vier Zoll im Durchschnitt. Ihre Kugel, welche sie herausjagt, wiegt nicht weniger als 188 Pfund; folglich gehören 94 Pfund Pulver zu einer Ladung. Aus der kurzen Aufschrift sieht man, dass ein gewisser Simon 1529 dies Ungeheuer zusammengegossen hat. Indessen ist diese Kanone doch nicht ohne Beispiel, so sehr man sich auch für die einzige ihrer Art hält. Ich sah in Hannover und Dresden ein Paar noch weit grössere. Das Zeughaus enthält eine Menge Kanonen, Flinten und Munition aller Art, die grob und plump gearbeitet sind. Unter andern giengen wir auch durch eine Kammer, wo verschiedene französische Landläufer standen, aus deren Gespräch ich hörte, dass die darin befindlichen Rüstungen für sie bestimmt wären. Man gab den Kindern Messer, und sie schnitten sich! -- Auf diesem ungeheuern Felsen bemerkt man gleichwohl noch einen schönen Brunnen, dessen Wasser sehr hell und klar ist. Einige sagen, er sey 550, andere hingegen, er sey nur 280 Fuss tief. Da ich nichts hineinlassen durfte und ihn auf keine andere Art auszumessen wusste, so kann ich seine Tiefe auch nicht genau angeben. Es wird an dieser mathematischen Untersuchung vermuthlich auch wohl sehr wenigen etwas liegen. Indessen ist es doch immer bemerkungswürdig genug, dass dieser tiefe Brunnen in einer so kurzen Zeit von drei Jahren ausgehauen worden ist. Ich bin kein grosser Freund von alten Inschriften: aber die Aufschrift dieses Brunnens verdiente ohne Zweifel abgeschrieben zu werden, da sie uns nicht nur das merkwürdigste Denkmal eines Kurfürsten ist, der sein Land liebte, sondern auch von der Geschiklichkeit jenes Jahrhunderts, welches noch keine Fakkel der Vernunft in diesen Gegenden erleuchtete, einen deutlichen Beweis giebt. Auf einer metallenen Platte war folgendes mit gothischer, oder scholastischer Mönschsschrift eingegraben: Anno Domini 1481 Johannes, ex illnstribus, Jacobo Marchione Badensi, et Catharina Lotharingiae Ducissa, natus, Trevir. Archiep. inter plurima in hoc et aliis Ecclesiarum castris eximie a se composita Aedificia, hoc in loco scissic petris, aquam primus acquirere coepit, demum post labores et sumtus immensos, aqua abunde inventa, totum et fontis et circumpositae turris opus confirmavit. Anno 1484. Mense Sept. Pontif. sui 29. Da ich einmal im Abschreiben alter, seltenen Aufschriften begriffen bin, so erlauben Sie mir, hier noch zugleich eine andere, gewiss merkwürdige anzuführen, die besonders dem Geschichtsforscher sehr viel Vergnügen machen dürfte. Ich entdekte sie zufälliger Weise auf einem alten Marmorsteine, der in der hiesigen Brustwehr des Bollwerks eingefasst ist. Folgendes stand in grossen Buchstaben darauf: ::-- CAES. ROM. EXER. IMP. P. P. S. C. HVG. TREVER. INGRESSUM H. CASTRA. SARRAE. FLUVII. PRO. MILIT. CUSTODIA. BIENN. POTOT. EST. Im Ganzen genommen ist die Festung sehr gut: aber bei weitem nicht das, was man regelmässig nennt. Dies mag unstreitig von den Felsen herkommen, auf welchen man sie hat anlegen müssen. Wenn indessen alles hier so bequem zur Vertheidigung eingerichtet wäre, als die Lage des Orts an sich selbst, so könnte man sicher mit gutem Grunde behaupten, dass sie unüberwindlich sey; allein die Kräfte möchten bei Annäherung des Feindes nicht zureichen. Ueberdies kann diese Festung von einem in der Nähe gelegenen Berge leicht beschossen werden. Wollte jemand eine Vergleichung der beiden Festungen Königstein und Ehrenbreitstein anstellen; so würde er ohne vieles Bedenken der ersten jeden Vorzug vor der lezten einräumen müssen. Aber weit mehr, als alles dies zusammengenommen, gefiel mir die bezaubernde Aussicht auf dem höchsten Gipfel der Festung an der östlichen Seite. Wer jemals fähig ist, an mahlerischen Gegenden Vergnügen zu empfinden, der wird auf der Spizze dieser Festung: sich laben an dem Zauber der reichen Natur. So weit ich Teutschland durchstrichen bis, habe ich nirgends, -- selbst auf dem Brokken nicht, -- einen schöneren Anblik gehabt. Es ist wirklich, als wenn diese Bergspizze einzig und allein von Gott dazu bestimmt wäre, die reizendste Aussicht von ganz Teutschland zu seyn; so sehr drängt sich Kunst und Natur um diesen einfachen Punkt. Die grösste Mannigfaltigkeit von kleinen grünenden Hügeln, Weinbergen, Felsenwänden, Ebenen, Thälern, Dörfern, Schlössern, Klöstern, Kirchen, Thurmspizze, Lusthäusern, Städten, Flüssen und Strömen stellt sich auf allen Seiten in dem reizendsten Kolorit dem Auge dar. Koblenz erscheint hier oben um hundertmal verschönert. Es liegt am Einflusse der Mosel -- der Obrinka des Ptolomaeus -- in den Rhein, welche beiden Flüsse eine Viertelmeile weit zusammen in getrenntem Wasser fortfliessen. Einige kleine Inseln im Rheine nehmen sich vortreflich aus. Allein noch viel mehr, als diese Inseln bezaubern die unzählbaren Schiffchen, welche man in einer Strekke von etlichen Meilen herunter und herauf schwimmen sieht. Nachdem wir uns hier an den nie versiegenden Freuden der schönen Natur reichlich ergözt hatten, kehrten wir um, und giengen wonnetrunken wieder zurük. So selig wir uns auch bis jezt gefühlt hatten, so sehr bebten wir über den abscheulichen Anblik zurük, den die armen unglüklichen Verbrecher aus dem Gefängnisse her mit dem tödtenden Geklirre ihrer Ketten auf uns machten. Selten können in einem Menschen die Regungen schneller auf einander folgen, als hier. Nirgends kann man so schnell von dem vollkommensten Freudengenuss zu der erbarmungswürdigsten Traurigkeit hinübergeschleudert werden, als hier. Verwikkelter kann der Wechsel der Dinge wohl nicht gedacht werden. -- Das Gewinsel dieser Gefangenen war schreklich und das klägliche Geheul der Gefesselten war in der That Schauder erregend. Noch hatte mich bereits immer der Himmel für einem so entsezlichen Anblik bewahrt, bis ich ihn hier ganz unvermuthet im vollsten Maasse empfinden musste. Einer von diesen armen Sünder näherte sich dem eisernen Fenster, hielt einen Löffel durch die Zwischenräume, und bat so jammernd um eine Gabe, dass auch der grösste Bösewicht dabei hätte Mitleiden empfinden müssen. Hier näherte sich uns ein dikbeleibter Domherr, von dem ich glaube, dass es seines Gleichen in der kultivirten Welt nicht mehr giebt; seinen Namen will ich zur Ehre Teutschlands verschweigen. Mit neugieriger Miene fragte er den armen Unglüklichen ganz kaltblütig nach seinem Verbrechen, und als er seine teuflische Neugierde gestillt hatte, gab er ihm die bittersten Reden, gab ihm die beissendsten Erinnerungen, und wendete sich endlich, ohne ihm eine Gabe zu reichen, zufrieden hinweg. Dies war also ein Domherr des heiligen römischen Reichs! Solch ein gefühlloser Mensch ist mir wirklich auch selbst unter dem Pfaffengeschlechte noch nicht vorgekommen. Wenn es im heiligen römischen teutschen Reiche noch viele Herren dieser Art geben sollte; so bitte ich meinen guten Gott schon zum voraus, dass er mich vor solchem Teufelsklauen in Gnaden behüten möge. Es ist wahr, dieser Verbrecher verdiente einige Bestrafung, weil er den Staat vielleicht am unrechten Orte beleidigt hatte; allein ich frage jeden wahrheitliebenden Weltbürger: was verdient ein so steinherziger Gottesdiener? -- was verdient ein Bonze, der seine Tage in Wollust und Ueppigkeit dahinschwelgt? -- bestielt solch ein verruchter Gottesknecht nicht offenbar den Staat, indem er den Schweis armer Bürger nach seiner Willkühr verprasst? beleidigt dieser abscheuliche Mensch nicht offenbar den Staat weit mehr, als mancher unglükliche Verbrecher, der vielleicht aus Armuth und Noth dazu gezwungen worden war, seinem Nachbar das überflüssige Geld zu nehmen, oder Schulden zu machen, um sein trauriges Leben noch auf einige Zeit zu fristen? -- Mögen andere immerhin die Händel der Welt nach verwirrten, herkömmlichen Gebräuchen und Gesezzen entscheiden: ich entscheide sie nach den Gesezzen der Vernunft. Diese sagt mir, dass jener Unmensch von Domherr weit sträflicher sey, als der arme Gefangene, der in seinem modernden Kerker mit den Ketten rasselte. -- Wahrlich, wenn auch die ganze Revolution in Frankreich keinen Nuzzen weiter gestiftet hätte, als dass sie die zahllosen Nester der Mönche und Nonnen muthig zerstörte, und anfangs überhaupt der ganzen Geistlichkeit die richtigen und wahren Grenzen anwies; so würde das immer schon von der ersten Nationalversammlung Verdient genug seyn; und künftige Generationen werden derselben zur Belohnung ihren heissen Dank opfern. Wir wendeten uns weg von diesem abscheulichen Domherrn, über den ich mich immer noch wundern muss, wie er bei aller seiner Fettheit diesen hohen Felsen hinangeklettert seyn mag. War uns der Hinaufweg beschwerlich geworden, so war der Herunterweg beinahe nicht viel angenehmer. Wir stiegen ganz langsam herab weil wir sonst leicht von der Höhe hinab in den Rhein gestürzt wären, wie es unlängst einigen Emigranten gegangen war. Auf den Stufen des lezten finstern Thores hätte wahrscheinlich einer aus unserer Gesellschaft den Hals gebrochen, wenn er nicht auf die Schultern eines andern gefallen wäre. In den unter am Fusse des Felsen liegenden Häusern besahen wir das alte, räuchrige, leere Dikasterialgebäude. Der Kurfürst von Trier hat dem Kaufmanne Gerhardi dies alte Gebäude zu einer neuen Lederfabrik einräumen lassen und ihm auf sechs oder acht Jahre die Befreiung von allen Abgaben dazu bewilligt. Die Fabrik befindet sich jezt schon in einem blühenden Zustande, verschikt ihre Waaren beinahe in alle Länder Europens und lässt noch mehr für die Zukunft erwarten. In einiger Entfernung von diesem Orte, zu Vallender, zieht eine grosse Lederfabrik ihre Häute unmittelbar aus Buenos Ayres in Südamerika. So knüpfen der Handel und Industrie das Band zwischen den entferntesten Welttheilen. Quellen und Literatur. *Geographisch- Historisch- Statistisches Zeitungs-Lexikon von Wolfgang Jäger, Professor zu Altdorf. Neu bearbeitet von Konrad Mannert, Königl. Bairischen Hofrath und Professor der Geschichte und Geographie zu Würzburg. Nürnberg, bey Ernst Christoph Grattenauer 1805. *Rheinreise herausgegeben vom Freiherrn v. Wakkerbart. Halberstadt in der Buchhandlung der Grossschen Erben, 1794. Kategorie: Festungen Kategorie: Rhein